Los monstruos no se ocultan en los armarios
by A r e k u s a
Summary: – Les presento al nuevo integrante de la familia, Naruto Uchiha./ En lo personal, te odie en ese momento. No sólo por acaparar atención el día de mi cumpleaños, sino porque, el abuelo Madara, era frío con todos y sin embargo, contigo era todo lo contrario. Que Idiota fui. Nunca me percate de lo extraño que era eso.


**L**os monstruos no se ocultan en los armario

* * *

_Capitulo Único._

* * *

La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando cumplí seis años. Llegaste junto al abuelo Madara.

Fue extraño

– Les presento al nuevo integrante de la familia, Naruto Uchiha.

El abuelo te había adoptado. No entendía porqué, siendo que él ya tenía hijos y hasta nietos. Nadie más que a mi pareció extrañarle aquello, ya que todos solo aplaudieron alegres y se acercaron a ti, curiosos por tus lindos ojos azules y esas extrañas marcas en tus mejillas. Tú solo sonreías queriéndote ganar a la familia.

En lo personal, te odie en ese momento.

No sólo por acaparar la atención el día de mi cumpleaños, sino porque, el abuelo Madara, era frío con todos y sin embargo, contigo no. Te miraba y sus ojos parecían derretirse en una sonrisa.

_Que Idiota fui._

_Nunca me percate de lo extraño que era eso._

De hecho, yo quería tomar tu lugar. Los niños en mi escuela constantemente hablaban de lo genial que eran sus abuelos, de como ellos cumplían los caprichos que sus padres les prohibían; en cambio el mío era muy diferente a como ellos los pintaban. Llegaba bien hasta Itachi y luego conmigo era distante.

Mi hermano solía decirme que era mejor así.

En fin.

El abuelo era raro, nada nuevo. Lo nuevo aquí era tú y tenía todo mi interés puesto en ti. Porque así como tú no me agradabas, yo tampoco lo hacía. Eso me decías con tus miradas frías, cuando volteabas la cara sin querer saludarme en las reuniones familiares.

Luego me enteré que eras así con todos mis primos. La sonrisa amigable del primer día se veía como un actuación embustera comparado a como te comportabas ahora. Dejaste de llamarme la atención. No tenía intenciones de acercarme y ser amigo de alguien tan doble cara; pero mi madre pensaba lo contrario.

– Él estudia en casa, no tiene amigos, por eso no sabe lidiar con los de su edad – Solía decirme mamá, en su intento por juntarnos.

¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa de que el abuelo Madara fuera un anticuado con la educación?

No.

Así que no me me importabas tú, ni tu falta de amigos, ni el abuelo Madara. Pero si mamá y más cuando me lo pedía dulcemente que me acercara a ti.

– ¿Quieres jugar? – te pregunte, aburrido de no tener nada que hacer mientras mi madre ayudaba al abuelo con unos asuntos en tu casa.

Me miraste con la misma mala cara de siempre, pero esta vez pude notar, que no era de desagrado, sino de duda. Observaste al alrededor, tardaste unos segundos inspeccionando bien, solo entonces caminaste cerca de mi.

– ¿A qué?– susurraste bajito.

– A los ninjas. – Respondí. En aquel entonces tenía una obsesión con ellos luego de que Itachi me obligara a ver una película de acción en donde aparecían.

Otra vez te quedaste pensando. Como analizando mis palabras, aunque no hubiera nada que analizar, si no querías era un **no** y punto.

– Papá Madara no creo que quiera. – miraste al suelo, tu pie jugaba con el pasto.

– ¿Por qué?

– A él no le gusta que me acerque a nadie.

Note tristeza en tu voz.

_Ese viejo era raro, ya lo sabía._

– Él no tiene por qué saberlo.

De inmediato alzaste el rostro, con los ojos iluminados. La luz del primer día que te vi había vuelto. Miraste a ambos lados nuevamente y con una sonrisa, aceptaste mi propuesta.

Te voy a ser sincero, nunca me había divertido tanto jugando con alguien. No tenías idea de lo que era un ninja, pero captaste la idea rápido. Corríamos por todo el jardín, rodábamos por el suelo, trepamos árboles. Eras bueno imitando lo que te enseñaba.

Y así, de un momento a otro, nuestras tardes de juego dieron inicio. Mi madre solía llevarme después de almorzar en casa, el abuelo aceptaba a regañadientes. y algunas veces se sentaba bajo la sombra del techo a observarnos.

_Yo te notaba tenso cuando lo hacía._

– Oye – me llamaste bajito una tarde en la que jugábamos y el abuelo dormía en su silla – ¿Tu papá también se mete en tu cama de noche?

Ladeé el rostro confundido.

Papá no hacía eso. A veces era yo quien me metía en su cama, luego de tener un mal sueño, pero nunca al revés.

– No.

Imitaste la inclinación de mi rostro, confundido también.

– Naruto, Sasuke – nos llamó el abuelo poniéndose de pie – Ya es tarde, ve a casa Sasuke. Naruto, ve a bañarte.

Mamá solía dejarme hasta más tarde, pero preferí no quejarme temiendo ponerlo de mal humor y que ya no quisiera que vuelva a su casa. Me gire a despedirme y note tu rostro angustiado. Los labios presionados en una mueca seria. No me dijiste adiós solo entraste a la casa obediente y desapareciste.

_No supe de ti a lo largo de esa semana._

Mamá me comentó que había llamado a casa del abuelo. Él le había dicho que estabas enfermo y que no podía ir, que debías descansar.

No le creí.

Los adultos sueles exagerar nuestras enfermedades, pensé que de seguro solo tenias un resfriado. Después de todo, hacia frió ese da como para bañarse.

Entonces, ideé un pequeño plan. Esa tarde pedí permiso a mamá para id a jugar donde Suigetsu. Dije que podía ir solo, que ya tenía siete años y él no vivía tan lejos, su casa estaba a unas pocas cuadras. Ella dudo un poco, mas terminó por ceder.

Por suerte ese día no estaba Itachi, él nunca me dejaba solo.

Salí de casa y caminé en dirección a la de Suigetsu en línea recta. Giraba sobre mi hombro viendo a mamá vigilarme del ingreso de nuestra casa. Cuando doble en la esquina, conté hasta cien hasta de regresar y ver que mamá ya no estuviera, solo ahi cambie de dirección hacia el lado opuesto. Iría a buscarte a casa de mi abuelo, estaba seguro de que tú si querrías verme.

_Sabes, tal vez debí obedecer y nunca ir._

Lo que vi ese día en el que trepe a duras penas el muro de la casa de mi abuelo, sería algo que viviría en mi mente para siempre.

Camine a gatas por el piso entablado del exterior hasta tu habitación. La verdad, ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario acercarme más; aun con solo siete años, los sonidos que oía me escarapelaban la piel, dándome una vaga idea de lo que sucedía. Pero la curiosidad pudo más por una pequeña abertura del _shōji, _lo vi todo.

Tape mi boca de la impresión, cayendo sentado sobre mis talones.

Su cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Los movimientos bajo el futón. Los jadeos y...tú, tristemente tu acostado como un objeto roto, con la mirada perdida en la misma abertura de donde yo observaba. Tus ojos estaban sobre mí y sin embargo, no me veías.

Estabas ahí y a la vez no. Tus ojos no tenían el brillo destellante de siempre. Tu rostro no poseía gesto alguno.

De pronto, parpadeaste y como si tu alma hubiera vuelto, alzaste levemente la cabeza. Me habías visto.

De inmediato me escondí tras la puerta, aunque seguramente veías mi sombra desde adentro.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué __hago__?_, pensaba repetitivamente. Probablemente unas dos mil veces en los cinco segundos que estuve congelado ahí, incapaz de creer lo que había visto y continuaba escuchando. Tape mis oídos, queriendo amortiguar la voz rasposa de mi abuelo, centrarme únicamente en lo que podía hacer por ti.

En esos segundos que parecieron horas, pensé en decírselo a mamá, pero no sabía si ella creería eso de su padre. Pensé en gritar, pero siendo solo un niño, seguro nadie me tomaría importancia. Todos los `pocos planes que era capaz de idear, terminaban en alguien ignorándome y con el abuelo haciendo peores cosas contigo.

Entonces, hice lo único que un niño de mi edad podría hacer:Huí y calle lo que había visto.

**...**

**_Me fui y te deje solo,_**

**_a merced de quien debía protegerte._**

**_..._**

Esa noche no pude dormir recordando lo que había visto. La voz gutural de mi abuelo retumbaba en mis oídos, tus ojos me perseguían cuando cerraba los míos. Me sentía sucio y asqueroso, a pesar de no ser a mí a quien le hacían aquello. No podía imaginar cómo te sentirías tú en ese momento, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo de quien te hacia eso.

Escondido bajo mis sabanas, descubrí lo que era angustia y ese peso en el pecho que llaman frustración. Te había dejado solo. No pude ayudarte. Con la culpa sobre mis hombros, me puse de pie y sin hacer ruido, entre en la cama de Itachi, que estaba al lado de la mía.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto adormilado mi hermano.

Y esa pregunta fue suficiente para que dejara mi pecho explotar en llanto. No sé cuánto tiempo lloré, cuanto me culpe en silencio o con que fuerza me aferraba a la pijama de mi hermano; solo recuerdo a Itachi acariciando mi espalda, repitiendo una y otra vez "Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla. Ya pasó".

_"No, no va a pasar"_

_Era lo que hubiera querido responderle._

La mañana siguiente le rogué a mi madre durante todo el día que me llevara a tu casa. La perseguí incluso cuando iba al baño. Ayer había huido, pero hoy necesitaba saber de ti. Verte sonreír y pensar que aquello había sido solo una pesadilla.

Mamá se sorprendió de verme tan insistente y terminó por aceptar. Para suerte mía, el abuelo no estaba en casa, sólo había una sirvienta que nos dejó pasar sin poner objeción. Entre corriendo, directo a donde ella me había dicho que estabas: En el jardín. Mirabas el pequeño estanque de peses, te giraste al notar la presencia de alguien y corriste hacia mí al verme.

Te pusiste a llorar cuando te abrace y yo te seguí en el llanto.

Mi madre y la sirvienta se enternecieron, pensando que nos habíamos extrañado mucho en esa semana sin vernos.

_Que distorsionada era su realidad._

Ni tú ni yo tocamos el tema. Creo que las lágrimas habían sido suficientes para entender que ese era un tema del que no debíamos hablar. Así que solo jugamos a lo que nos gustaba en el jardín mientras mi madre nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Deje que me ganaras en una lucha ficticia, para que te olvidaras de todo mientras celebrabas. Parecías de mejor humor luego de eso.

– ¿Mamá, puedo quedarme a dormir? – pregunté inocente cuando el abuelo llegó.

Ella accedió y para sorpresa mía, el abuelo también. Claro que tomó tiempo convencerlo y promesas de que ni siquiera notaria mi presencia. Refunfuño alguna maldición antes de decir que sí.

Naruto me sonrió con felicidad infinita y ese brillo que ayer parecía muerto.

_Al menos esta noche, _

_él no te tocaría._

La casa del abuelo era una tradicional japonesa. De madera, con pasillos exteriores y ambientes grandes.

Había ido ciento de veces a verte, sin embargo, esta era la primera que entraría a tu habitación. Me sorprendí al ver que era como una más de esa gran casa. Había unos cuantos libros de títulos que no entendía y obviamente eran del abuelo, y nada, pero nada de juguetes.

Ni un televisor siquiera.

– Papá Madara dice que si quiero jugar se lo pida a él.

Esa respuesta me dio escalofríos.

…

A las nueve de la noche, las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Como se notaba que el abuelo estaba viejo.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros futones mirando hacia el techo. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y me di cuenta que tenía la misma posición que tú, el día que te vi. De que era la misma habitación y seguramente, hasta el mismo futon. No entiendo cómo podías dormir tan tranquilo aquí, luego de lo que él te hizo.

O te hace…

Quisiera preguntarte, pero no me atrevo. Recuerdo lo asqueado que me sentí ese día y pienso en cómo te sentirías tú si te lo hago recordar.

De pronto, sostienes mi mano y me haces girar a verte.

– ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Me preguntas, yo asiento – No le digas a nadie lo que viste.

Trago duro. Mi saliva raspa mi garganta.

– ¿Por qué? – inquiero, aun a sabiendas de que no tendría el valor de contárselo a alguien.

– Porque sino me regresarán al orfanato.

Mi cuerpo se tensa al oír eso. No quiero que te vayas.

– Lo prometo. –respondo sincero, angustiado ante la posibilidad de perderte, pero tú me sonríes.

_Tienes muy bonita sonrisa._

Al día siguiente me despedí con un abrazo de ti y me fui a casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mi plan había resultado, el abuelo no le había hecho nada a Naruto. Pensé también, en lo que habíamos hablado, ahora me sentía menos culpable de no haber dicho nada, porque había cumplido tu voluntad.

Cuando entré a mi casa, el primero en recibirme fue Itachi. Me abrazo como una pitón que envuelve a su presa

– Y-ya… suel…tame – le dije con un hilo de voz, falto de aire.

Me liberó de su abrazo, se giró sin decir nada. Tan rápido que no me dirigios ni una mirada.

Pero yo sí.

_¿Acaso lloraba?_

Fruncí el ceño, restándole importancia, Itachi solía exagerar en su proteccionismo hacia mí. Corrí hacia la cocina, donde mamá preparaba el desayuno. Le dije que quería quedarme más veces en casa de Naruto e incluso, quería que él viniera a jugar a la nuestra, porque en su casa no habían juguetes.

Haría funcionar ese plan las veces que fueran necesarias.

Mi madre me sonrió y respondió que hablaría con el abuelo para pedir su autorización.

Itachi se opuso, argumentando que el abuelo era muy viejo para hacerse cargo de dos niños.

**_…_**

**_Ni mi madre ni yo le hicimos caso._**

**_..._**

Era un día de semana cuando apareciste en la puerta. Una de las ventajas de estudiar en casa, era que podías dejar de hacerlo un día sin problemas y el abuelo tenía un viaje importante a Hokkaido , así que te dejó en casa.

_Nos divertiríamos a lo grande._

Te llevé a mi habitación a que veas todos mis juguetes de ninjas. Te emocionaste, como si nunca hubieras visto uno.

– Si te gusta ese, te lo regalo. – Te ofrecí al verte observar por más de dos minutos la misma figura.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que iluminaba toda una habitación sin necesidad de electricidad.

– ¡Gracias Sasuke! – Gritaste emocionado, abrazándote a la figura como si fuera un tesoro.

Durante tres días, hicimos pijamadas lo que quisimos. Dormías conmigo en mi habitación, saltábamos de una cama a otra y peleábamos con las almohadas; Itachi nunca nos regañó aunque le cayera a él de tanto en tanto. Todo lo veíamos jugar y corretear por la casa. Ya te habías rodado dos veces la escalera tan solo el primer día.

Tú reías y te ponías de pie, presto para continuar.

Imagino que mi madre nunca me había visto divertirme de tal manera, que incluso, me permitió ausentarme de la escuela el último día de tu estancia.

_Debo admitir, que fue el mejor día de mi vida._

Dormimos hasta tarde, vimos películas, jugamos en el parque. No podía creer que nunca hubieras ido a unos siendo que este, quedaba a dos cuadras de tu casa. Mucho más cerca de ti, que de mí.

Mi padre solía decir que te faltaban habilidades sociales de tanto estar encerrado en tu casa, sin embargo te hiciste amigo de los niños del parque muy fácil. Cosa que yo, en mis siete años, nunca había logrado; pero no me importo, porque veía esa sonrisa que tan bonita me parecía.

Volvimos a casa y ambos nos bañamos juntos en nuestro afán de no separarnos. Tampoco es que tuviera algo de extraño, aunque Itachi nunca me dejara entrar con él.

Entonces vi por primera vez las marcas en tu cuerpo. Rojas, moradas. Grandes y pequeñas. Se acumulaban en unas zonas más que en otras. Como en tu pecho y en los muslos, por ejemplo.

Intentaste cubrirte cuando te percataste de mi mirada.

– ¡N-no me veas, teme! – Gritaste y te metiste en la bañera, sumergiéndote hasta el cuello.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunte indignado de que usaras esa palabra de la nada.

– ¡Teme! – me repetiste fuerte.

– ¡Dobe! – contraataque.

– ¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

Nuestro intercambio de insultos duró hasta que salte sobre ti en la bañera. Nos salpicamos agua el uno al otro en una batalla sin fin y, en un momento que no recuerdo, me besaste. No fue como en las novelas que veía mi mamá por las tardes, fue más como los que Itachi me daba en la frente.

Solo que tú me lo diste en los labios.

– ¿Po-porqué hiciste eso?–pregunte nervioso.

Vi que te avergonzaste. Giraste tu rostro hacia un lado, esquivandome la mirado.

– Se supone que se los das a la persona que quieres.

Intuía quien podría haberte dicho eso.

– Entonces solo dámelos a mí. – Sentencie egoísta. Volviste tu rostro hacia mí, sonriendo, más calmado mientras asentías y me dabas otro.

…

**_Ese fue mi primer beso._**

**_A los siete años y con otro niño._**

**_…_**

Esa misma noche te recogió el abuelo y nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo.

(Habíamos acordado, que los besos serían solo en privado.)

…

Los años pasaron, entre idas y venidas de tu casa a la mía. Ente besos y besos que se asemejaban cada vez más a los que veía mi madre en sus telenovelas.

Lo único que me molesta de esa situación, era que tu sabías hacerlo tan bien y yo no.

_(Maldito dobe, estabas un paso por delante de mí_–_)_

Cuando cumplimos doce años, fue la primera vez que esos besos pasaron a más.

De hecho, fue sin quererlo. Habíamos planeado por semanas como pedirías permiso al abuelo y yo también había hecho mi parte, había pedido encarecidamente a mi madre que me dieran la habitación donde estaba el estudio, que ya no quería compartir habitación con mi hermano. Mi madre entendió que estaba en edad de tener mi propia lugar y me dieron la autorización de mudarme.

Así que esa, fue la primera noche que dormiríamos solos y sin temor de que el abuelo Madara fuera a entrar en cualquier momento. O al menos yo sentía ese temor cuando iba a tu casa.

No pasó mucho esa noche, solo nos besamos y dormimos abrazamos. Con solo doce años, no tenía idea de que más hacer aparte de eso. Lo siguiente, fue algo que averigüe al despertar.

Esa mañana amanecí con una erección matutina. Maldije a medio mundo por suceder justo el día en te habías quedado a dormir. Intenté deshacer el abrazo que me dabas, para así huir al baño y hacerme cargo del problema. Mas en mi intento de fuga, termine por despertarte.

– Es algo natural, a mí también me pasa. – Dijiste de lo más casual y, sin vacilar, continuaste – Si quieres, te puedo ayudar.

Parpadeé un par de veces dudando. No es que no quisiera que me tocaras, pero lo hacías sonar tan natural que lejos de despertar deseo, despertaba en mi una serie de lastima. No respondí nada, tu solo metiste tu mano dentro de mi pijama y empezaste.

_No tenía idea de eso no seria lo único que harías._

Con doce años ya he mostrado algún interés en el sexo, aunque nunca he visto pornografía más que algún anuncio que aparecía mientras buscaba juegos. El haber compartido habitación con mi hermano también ha sido un limitante para esas búsquedas, por lo que lo máximo que he aprendió por comentarios de amigos, es ha masturbarme. Así que cuando me pediste sentarme al borde de la cama y te arrodillaste entre mis piernas, no sospeche nada. No fue hasta que tomaste mi miembro entre tus manos y lo besaste, que me hice una idea de lo que harías.

Los chico de mi salón, alguna vez comentario algo sobre eso. Sin embargo nada me preparo para las nuevas sensaciones que golpearon mi cuerpo en esos pocos minutos. Tu respiración sobre mi vientre, el calor de tu boca engulléndome, tu lengua jugando como si fuera un dulce. Tus manos incentivaban a las mías a coger tus cabellos y yo obediente, me hundía en ti ejerciendo presión con mis manos.

No creo haber durado ni cinco minutos cuando termine por diluirme en tu boca y parte de tu rostro.

– Lo siento – me disculpe de inmediato, al ver como tocias y se te caían algunas lágrimas.

– Está bien. – Respondiste sin incomodarte por lo sucedido.

Y nuevamente, la imagen de mi abuelo se hizo presente. Porque no imaginaba de que otra manera, pudieras haber aprendido cómo hacer eso, siendo que en tu casa no existían rastros de tecnología.

– Sasuke – me llamaste sacándome de mis pensamientos – Estoy bien–me aseguraste con una sonrisa antes de besarme.

…

_Y aunque ese beso fue asqueroso por obvias razones,_

_también fue dulce._

...

Esa solo se convirtió en la primera de muchas veces más. Habías creado una adicción en mi y lejos de controlarla, me incentivabas a querer cada vez más.

No importaba si solo era una visita donde el abuela o una reunión familiar, siempre nos las arreglábamos para hallar un lugar en donde hacerlo. Tú parecías encontrar placer en como rozaba tu paladar o la manera en que acariciaba tus mejillas mientras me adentraba en tu boca. No siempre me dejabas tocarte y relacionaba eso con cuando mi abuelo te hacia algo. Aun así, intentaba no pensarlo mucho y disfrutar cuando me dabas autorización.

Tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos cerrados, tus labios entre abiertos buscando oxigeno, susurrando mi nombre.

– Sa… Sa… Sasuke...

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que íbamos adelantados a nuestra edad. Y no, no lo digo solo aquel placer que encontrábamos con solo doce años, sino porque mi primera vez fue a los trece.

Nunca planeamos nada de esto, yo al menos, no lo había pensado. Me sentía conforme con lo que teníamos hasta ese momento, pero tú parecías siempre querer más de mí.

Ese día mis padres tenían una reunión. Itachi estaba en casa de un amigo y tú, te escapas como de costumbre de casa del abuelo, para venir a la mía.

Empezamos como siempre, besos y abrazos. Nos comíamos la boca acostados en mi cama. Mis manos recorrían tu espalda mientras ambos movimos nuestras pelvis descaradamente. Dabas pequeños saltos sobre mí, arrancándome gemidos de placer y de dolor.

No pasamos mucho así, cuando te quitaste la camiseta. No era la primera vez que lo hacías tampoco y mis manos empezaron a trazar caminos ya conocidos. Tu vientre canela me daba la bienvenida, tu pequeño ombligo parecía querer succionar mi palma. Mi recorrido continuaba hasta tu pecho plano y delgado.

– Ah – gemiste muy suave cuando roce uno de tus pezones.

Te gustaba eso, lo sabía. Y sabía también, que preferías mi boca en ese lugar, en vez de mis manos.

_Continuamos con nuestros besos y caricias_

_hasta llegar al punto de no retorno._

Era tan inexperto, todo lo contrario a ti, que en cada encuentro me enseñabas un punto nuevo de placer. Así como ese día, que me enseñaste por donde lo hacían dos hombres. Incluso no te avergonzaste de tener que prepárate tú mismo con una crema de manos que traje de la habitación de mi madre.

Yo graba en mi mente todos los pasos y todos tus gestos.

Está demás decir que paso después.

Las caricias que te di, los besos que regué por tu cuerpo, el calor de tu interior. Jadeamos nuestros nombres en el momento exacto.

_Todo fue perfecto._

– No quiero que hagas esto con nadie más que conmigo. – te pedí, en una súplica oculta. Descansabas sobre mi pecho, mi mano acariciaba tu espalda. – Naruto. – llame al no recibir respuesta.

– Sí. – musitaste cansado.

No existe palabra en el diccionario que englobe lo embriagado de felicidad que me sentí al oír esa respuesta.

**_…_**

**_No imagine lo que vendría después._**

**_…_**

Cuando desperté ya te habías ido. De alguna manera te las ideaste para ponerme el pijama y no dejar ninguna pista incriminadora.

Baje a desayunar y le dije a mi madre que esa tarde iría a verte.

– Tu abuelo salió de viaje con Naruto. Vuelven en una semana.

Me sorprendió enterarme por mi madre de ese viaje, siendo que habíamos pasado la noche juntos y no lo mencionaste. Igual no me molesto, teniendo en cuenta to lo que habíamos hecho, no era inesperado que se te olvidara comentarlo.

No era la primera vez que el abuelo te llevaba a uno de sus viajes y lo usual, era que buscara la manera de comunicarte conmigo por teléfono, pero los días transcurrían y tu llamada nunca llegó.

Con la semana cumplida, me embarque en tu búsqueda.

Llegue a casa del abuelo, su auto estaba aparcado afuera. Habías llegado y no me habías contactado, lo que hacia de eso inusual. Estuve unos minutos parado fuera, decidiendo la mejor manera de ingresar y me fui por la correcta, toque el timbre. Presione el botón unas diez veces, nadie abrió.

¿Habían ido en otro auto?

Decidí entonces, hacerme paso yo solo, como hacía años no lo hacía. Los nervios me recorrieron de solo recordar lo que había visto aquella vez. Tome valor y con las manos temblorosas, trepe el muro con ayuda de un árbol. Me escabullí cual ninja por el jardín, arrastrándome sigilosamente por el camino de madera hasta llegar a tu habitación.

El _shōji _estaba a medio abrir como siempre, te vi sentado dentro, dándole la espalda a esa puerta.

– Pst... Naruto – Te giraste de pronto.

_Dios, cuanto me arrepiento no haber llegado antes._

Tenías el rostro magullado, sangre seca en tus labios, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entre tus manos, la figura de acción que te había regalado, toda rota.

– Sasuke – me acerque despacio corriendo la puerta – N-no, no – gateaste hacia mí – Vete, no puede verte.

– Ven conmigo.

– No.

– Sí.– sujete tu mano decidido – No voy a dejar que te vuelva a pegar.

– Fue mi culpa.– Alce una ceja ante semejante revelación. – Yo... No deje que me tocara. Te lo prometí. – mi corazón se apretó al oír eso. Te habían golpeado por mi estúpida boca.

Me sentí tan culpable.

– ¡Eres un dobe! – Grite en voz baja y golpeé tu frente don mis dedos – ¡Si te iba a pasar esto, debiste dejarlo!

Aconseje contrario a lo que quería y arrepintiéndome de inmediato por lo egoísta de mi comentario. Me duele verte magullado, pero a ti te duele más que vulneren tu cuerpo, que haga lo que le plazca contigo.

– Pero… yo no quería... – Confesaste en un hilo de voz – solo no pude...

Se te corta el habla, el llanto precede tus palabras al ver las piezas de ese muñeco entre tus manos. En cierta forma, yo te veo así a veces.

– Es solo un juguete.

– Que tú me regalaste.

– Y te puedo regalar más de esos – te abrazo en consuelo.

_Eres un dobe._

Ese día no pude curar tus heridas, ni protegerte de quien te había hecho daño. Me fui tan rápido como llegue, con una opresión en el pecho que dolía.

Dolía mucho.

**_…_**

**_Aun duele._**

**_..._**

Los trece pasaron rápido y casi sin darme cuenta, ya teníamos quince.

Esa primavera, estaba de verdad emocionado. Luego de muchos ruegos por parte de mi madre, el abuelo aceptó dejarte ir a la escuela. Iniciaríamos el año en la misma escuela, grado y esperaba, también sección.

Creo que ese último día de vacaciones, ni siquiera pude pegar el ojo de lo emocionado que estaba.

– ¿Tan feliz estas de que Naruto-kun vaya a tu escuela?

La sonrisa se me borró de plano ante el comentario de mi hermano.

No pensé que alguien notará mi emoción, pero se me olvidó lo apático que normalmente soy con todos.

– Hmp – me encogí de hombros, subí a mi habitación. Ahí podría rodar apretando mi almohada de la emoción si quería. De hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque la almohada que abrace olía a ti. A pesar de que siempre decías que debías oler a ramen de tanto que lo comías, a mi parecer olías como una fruta.

(Un olor dulce que se te pega al paladar y no empalaga)

Me acosté abrazando esa almohada e imaginando que eras tú. De salir bien esto, tendrías ocho horas libres del abuelo. No era gran cosa, pero era una batalla ganada en esa guerra.

La mañana siguiente baje corriendo ni bien oí el timbre sonar.

_Eras tú..._

Ambos sonreímos como tontos al vernos vestidos iguales.

– Ya me voy mamá.

Camino a la escuela, decidimos ir por calles aledañas que estuvieran vacías. Íbamos tomados de la mano, rojos a más no poder. No de vergüenza, sino de emoción y sentimientos tantas veces dichos, pero que ahora se trasmitían en esa bruma de silencio y miradas cómplices.

Solo nos separamos un par de cuadras antes.

...

Hice un puchero nada propio de mí al ver la lista de alumnos. No estábamos en la misma clase.

– Aún podemos vernos en el almuerzo. – me consolaste. Asentí, mi rostro retomo su gesto estoico, aunque no por eso más tranquilo. Me había emocionado la idea de pasar todas nuestras clases juntos, pero a ti parecía emocionarte el solo hecho de venir a la escuela, muy independiente de si estaba o no yo.

– Sasuke-kun – rodé los ojos reconociendo esa voz. Era Sakura Haruno, mi acosadora personal. – Ho-hola – saludó con duda a Naruto.

– Hola. – y él le respondió con demasiada normalidad.

– ¿Eres amigo de Sasuke?

– Somos parientes. – respondo por inercia y veo como tuerces los labios.

– ¡Oh!...Pero no se parecen.

– Soy adoptado. – aclaras.

Imaginó que no quieres que nos relacionen como familia por si en algún momento descubren la verdad.

– L-lo siento – se disculpa apenada Sakura, creyendo haber hablado de más y lo cierto es que sí. Lo ultimo que queremos hoy es que algo nos recuerde al abuelo.

– Está bien, no te preocupes – le sonríes ligero. Veo como Sakura se sonroja ante esa sonrisa.

– Y en que aula te estas, Sasuke-kun.

– 102.

Hace un puchero.

Hasta ella luce más desanimada por eso que tú.

– Otra vez estaremos separados, estoy en la 104.

– ¡Yo también! – Gritas emocionado, tal vez por pensar que ya tienes una amiga.

– ¿Si? – Te toma del brazo para mi sorpresa – entonces vayamos juntos.

Y en cuestión de un segundo, has desaparecido junto a mí acosadora.

**_..._**

Mi madre se había encargado de repetirme toda la semana anterior lo atento que debía ser contigo en la escuela. Que probablemente te sentirías intimidado por tanta gente, ya que por los últimos diez años habías estado solo.

Gran error.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya tenías más amigos que yo. Había un gran círculo alrededor tuyo, eras un Uchiha y no te parecías a ninguno de nosotros. Tuve que hacerte muchas señas desde la puerta para que me veas y salgas sin que nadie te siguiera.

Me hablabas de lo amable que había sido Sakura en nuestro camino a la azotea. Te había presentado a todas sus amigas y así se te había hecho más fácil integrarte al resto.

_Te veías de verdad feliz._

– ¡Wow, es muy alto acá arriba! – exclamaste emocionado, apoyando en la baranda de la azotea – ¿Te imaginas lo que sería una caída de acá?

– Sí, así que a menos que quieras caerte, no te pegues tanto. – te advertí, a lo que obedeciste y viniste a sentarte conmigo, o mejor dicho, sobre mí.

Nos besamos como no lo hacíamos hace mucho. El abuelo Madara parecía haberse dado cuenta de tus salidas nocturnas y ahora te vigilaba más de cerca.

_Estúpido viejo._

– Sa...suke – gemiste mi nombre, yo bajaba por tu cuello, sintiéndolo vibrar con cada palabra – es…estamos en la… escuela.

– Solo te estoy besando. – te reíste ante mi descaro. Pusiste una de tus manos sobre mi boca, queriendo detenerme. Obedecí, bese tu palma y apoye mi barbilla en tu hombro, abrazándote.

Me sentía menos inquieto ahora, que sabía que estabas a mi lado y no metido en casa con el abuelo.

– A la salida vamos a mi casa.

– No puedo. Papá quiere que vaya directo.

Suspiro frustrado. No puedo ir contra ese argumento, tengo miedo de que al desobedecer mi abuelo te haga algo, incluso que te saque de la escuela.

Decido tomármelo con calma. No voy a morir por no tocarte.

– Estaba pensando – deshago el abrazo, quiero ver tu rostro cuando te diga aquello que he pensado toda la noche – Aún falta mucho, pero cuando terminemos la escuela y vayamos a la universidad, vivamos juntos.

Tus ojos se abren como dos lunas, una sonrisa acapara todo tu rostro.

– ¡Sí!

Te abrazas a mi cuello y me besas. No solo la boca, me besas todo el rostro.

**_…_**

**_Sabía lo feliz que te haría esa idea._**

**_…_**

Los días pasan y nuestros momentos en la escuela son cada vez mejores.

Ya me siento más relajado con el tema de mi abuelo e incluso, noto que tú mismo te sientes así. Creo que no te ha hecho nada, porque usualmente no dejas que me acerque cuando él entra a tu habitación de noche. Cosa que no ha pasado hasta hora. Me dejas abrazarte y besarte libremente en la azotea, aunque a veces te resiste por miedo a que nos vean.

Mentiría si digo que no me importa, aun no sé cómo hablar de mi ya declarada orientación sexual con mis padres, de hecho, me da hasta algo de miedo que nos alejen al saberlo; pero los pensamiento se esfuman cuando estamos juntos. Cuando te veo llevando una vida normal. Cuando te veo siendo feliz.

Cuando se lo relajado que te sientes de no tener a un viejo siguiéndote los pasos.

…

**_Es entonces cuando todo va bien,_**

**_que cometo la peor estupidez del mundo._**

**_…_**

– Hoy me toca ordenar el almacén de deportes, no me quieres acompañar. – Digo, obviamente con otras intenciones. Ha pasado más de medio año y no salvo besos, no hemos logrado llegar a más.

El abuelo Madara te tiene bien vigilado, pero parece haberse calmado.

Tú dudas y yo me aprovecho de ello.

– Dile a mi abuelo que un maestro te pidió que te quedaras un poco más, no se va a dar cuenta.

Sonríes y aceptas mi proposición.

…

Espero ansioso a que suene la campana de salida. Mis pies se mueven frenéticos bajo mi pupitre. La chica de al lado me mira con un gesto de desesperación por el ruido que hago con mis zapatos.

No me importa.

Solo quiero irme.

El timbre suena y voy directo al almacén, tú llegas al poco tiempo. Ingresamos y cierro la puerta por dentro, solo yo tengo la llave.

Acomodamos rápido un par de colchonetas y nos dejamos llevar.

Los uniformes quedan doblados a un lado, tu piel quema bajo mis manos, te siento más sensible que otras veces. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que no hemos estado haciéndolo por un buen tiempo. Tal vez incluso porque el abuelo no lo ha hecho. Ese pensamiento me hace feliz.

Te sorprendes cuando uso mi boca para prepararte. Me pides que pare, te ignoro magistralmente y eventualmente terminas cediendo al placer. Yo mismo me he dejado llevar, nunca he hecho esto antes, pero no me resulta asqueroso.

No mientras sea contigo.

Intercambio mi labor a tu parte delantera, en tanto indagó con mis dedos dentro de ti. Jugueteo en tu interior, tu abdomen tiembla, tu boca hace como un pez que se ahoga. Sonrió dichoso de ser yo quien te ponga así.

_Y pensar que no soy el único que te ve así._

Me pides que me apure, que se hace tarde. Gruño, quiero tomarme mi tiempo en esto, sin embargo termino por obedecer. Tienes razón, mientras más tardemos, más sospechara el abuelo.

Te penetro lento. El calor que me envuelve me hace hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no terminar en cuestión de segundos. Cuando he entrado totalmente, entrelazamos las manos y empiezo a moverme.

Ambos sincronizamos nuestros movimientos, nunca has sido una persona que me deje hacer todo el trabajo a mí. La luz natural empieza a extinguirse en el pequeño ambiente, lo que me lleva a aumentar la velocidad. Dejo de concentrarme en no terminar y simplemente me dejo llevar. Escucho como mi voz retumba en las paredes, en un eco infinito de te amos.

Te sorprendes al oírlo, nunca lo he dicho antes.

_¿Eres consciente de que todas mis primeras veces han sido contigo?_

Te sujetas de mi cuello besándome. Yo me aferro a tu cintura.

No quiero dejarte nunca.

**_..._**

**_Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que te tendría así._**

**_No te hubiera dejado ir._**

**_…_**

Nos vestimos apresurados. Esto ha tomado más tiempo del que debería. Me culpas de lo tarde que es. Te culpo por seguirme la corriente y venir conmigo al almacén.

(Ni siquiera lo he ordenado.)

Pareces molestarte con lo que digo. Tomas tus cosas y te vas antes que yo, sin un adiós ni nada.

Ahora reconozco mi error, fui codicioso y no medí las consecuencias.

Pero en ese momento me sentí tan molesto contigo, como tu conmigo. Refunfuño y termino por dejarlo pasar, pensando que mañana estarás de mejor humor. Como siempre que peleamos.

_Sin embargo, llega mañana y tú no._

_Ni pasado,_

_ni el siguiente._

Te busco donde mi abuelo y nadie me atiende. Llamo a tu casa y no contestas. Le comento a mi madre y ella intenta contactar al abuelo.

No da mejor resultado que el mío.

No sé qué ha pasado. Tengo miedo que te haya hecho algo y una vez más entro de forma clandestina a tu casa. Te encuentro durmiendo un futon.

– Pst... Naruto.

No me escuchas, debes estar durmiendo de verdad a esta hora del día. Ingreso sin hacer mucho ruido y veo tu rostro húmedo de las lágrimas. No quiero pensar en ninguna de las posibles cosas que te ha podido pasado, prefiero que despiertes y me lo digas tú. Te muevo y la cobija se baja, dejando a luz tu cuerpo desnudo, lleno de esas marcas que tanto odio y que hoy parecen pintar por completo tu piel.

Ahogo un grito con mis manos, horrorizado.

_Esto es mi culpa, lo sé._

– ¿Sasuke? – Murmuras despertando – ¡Sasuke! – Dices sorprendió, ya más despierto, y te tapas. – ¿Q-que haces acá?

– Vine a verte, no contestaba y yo...– No sé qué decir. Unas disculpas serian insuficientes. – Lo siento. – sin embargo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Tú intentas sonreír, pero una lágrima te traiciona. A esa le siguen muchas más. Te abrazo impotente de no poder hacer nada ante esto.

– Me voy a ir de la escuela.

– ¿Qué? – rompo el abrazo, incrédulo de lo que acabo de oír.

– Papá sospecha que tengo algo con alguien. Me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

Una vez más me quedo sin palabras. Tú te vuelves a quebrar y me duele verte así. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, nunca te has quejado de lo que te ha tocado vivir; por el contrario, has aprendido a lidiar con los abusos del abuelo, pero no puedes fingir cuando tienes que dejar algo que te gusta.

Y todo es mi culpa.

– Nos vamos a mudar. – dices entrecortado.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Es una zona boscosa, muy lejos de la ciudad. – Sueltas de pronto – Sasuke, no quiero irme, no sé qué hacer.

_Yo tampoco_, pienso, mas no lo digo. Me ves como si fuera tu salvador, alguien que tiene la solución a eso. Nunca antes me has pedido ayuda y ahora veo reflejada esa palabra en todo tu rostro.

Bien. Intento calmarme y pensar algo, una salida. Si te llevan, no te veré nunca más.

– Voy a decirle a mi mamá que hable con él. – es todo lo que se me ocurre.

Asientes y me abrazas.

– Gracias.

**_..._**

**_Nunca pensé que te fallaría._**

**_…_**

Mi madre habla con el abuelo sin resultado alguno. De hecho, es peor que solo eso, ellos pelean. Escucho la discusión hasta la sala, Itachi le sube el volumen a la televisión. Hablan cerca de media hora y finalmente mi madre me dice que ya no puedo ir a la casa del abuelo, porque dijo cosas hirientes sobre ella, de mi hermano y de mí.

Lo odio.

En serio que lo odio.

Decido volver a intentar ir a su casa y esta vez salir de ahí solo si es contigo. No me pueden hacer nada, aun soy menor de edad.

_Tal vez debí pensar en eso antes._

Tenías razón, él sabe algo, no hay otro motivo para que ese muro tenga púas en la parte superior, cuando ayer me subí como si nada.

Es imposible ingresar.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

…

Pasa cerca de una semana, cuando en el receso, te veo en tu salón.

Nuevamente hay personas aglomeradas alrededor tuyo. Te noto más delgado y demacrado, pero continuas sonriendo como siempre.

Te siento feliz, asumo porque has vuelto a la escuela.

– ¡Naruto! – Grito de la puerta sin contener la emoción, ni importarme que medio salón se gire a verme.

Te acercas a mi, tomas de mi mano y caminamos así por un largo trecho ante la mirada atenta de todos los que pasan cerca a nosotros. Sinceramente, en ese momento no me importa. Siento que hay cosas que me preocupan más, como cómo es que has logrado volver a la escuela, sin embargo llegamos fuera del almacén de deportes y tus besos no me dan tiempo de hablar. No entiendo que esta pasando, siempre fuiste reacio a que nos mostráramos en la escuela, pero hoy no solo me besas a plena luz del día, sino que muchos nos han visto andar de la mano

– Viniste – cortando el beso abruptamente. Quiero mis respuestas antes de que termine el receso – pensé que te mudarías.

– No, ya no. Ya solucione eso.

– ¿Cómo? – No respondes. Me sonríes y besas nuevamente.

Sigo sin entender que te ha cambiado de ayer para hoy, pero por el momento, me dejo llevar por tus suaves labios.

Ya hablaremos a la salida.

El timbre suena, dejándonos con ganas de más. Nos quedamos unos segundos con nuestras frentes pegadas, veo tus largas y rubias pestañas como cubren tus ojeras. Nunca había notado que las tuvieras.

– Te amo, Sasuke.

**_…_**

**_Y es lo último que te oigo decir._**

**_..._**

La primera clase del segundo periodo es de matemáticas. Estamos hablando de variables cuando oigo un pequeño alboroto afuera. Se escuchan pasos ir de un lado a otro, murmullos y algo que parece un llanto.

De repente, tocan la puerta. Entra un asistente de dirección y le dice algo maestro. Su rostro se pone blanco, con una expresión angustiada. Entonces se gira en dirección a mí.

– Uchiha Sasuke – me tenso al oír mi nombre – te llaman de la dirección.

Me tomo mi tiempo en ponerme de pie, la mirada atenta de todos mis compañeros no ayuda a relajarme. Trago hondo. No soy del tipo buscapleitos, ni de los que hablan en clase, por lo que lo único que me viene a la mente del porque me llaman, es que alguien me vio besándote.

Los nervios aumentan a cada paso que doy hacia la dirección.

¿Es así como mis padres se van a enterar de que soy gay? Y no solo eso, sino que me acuesto con mi _"tío"_.

Aprieto los puños, contraigo el rostro en una pequeña rabieta. Maldigo mentalmente el no haber sido más cuidadoso. Finalmente, respiro hondo e intento calmarme. Me mentalizo que al menos, tendré a Itachi de mi lado. Él nunca me dejaría.

Más tranquilo, toco la puerta de la dirección. Oigo una voz que me insta a pasar.

– Sasuke Uchiha – dice en un gran suspiro el director. Soba sus manos y mira a todos lados sin saber que decir. – toma asiento primero.

Obedezco, pero no por eso me siento menos tenso.

Si osan decirme algo, alegare a la homofobia e inclusión para que no me expulsen.

– Eres pariente cercano de Naruto Uchiha ¿cierto?

Ahí venia.

Mis manos presionan la tela de mi pantalón. Aspiro profundo, tomando valor y asiento. Intento calmarme, pienso de que tal vez si mis padres saben lo nuestro, sea más fácil explicar lo del abuelo.

Algo bueno debe salir de esto ¿No?

– Naruto... Él... – soba su rostro y un escalofrío me recorre la columna. Escucho sirenas a lo lejos. – Él saltó de la azotea.

Todos los nervios de pronto se esfuman. Mi respiración se detiene. Veo como el director mueve la boca, mas no oigo nada. Siento como interferencia en mis oídos. Dejo de prestar atención y le doy el mando a mi cuerpo.

Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo.

Bordeo todo el edificio buscándote.

_Es mentira ¡Es mentira!_

Recuerdo lo que me dijiste "ya solucione eso".

_¡Esta no era la solución! _

Corro desesperado y finalmente te veo. La policía ha llegado antes que yo y acordonado el espacio. Estas tendido en el jardín.

Saltaste de espaldas.

Hay mucha sangre alrededor de tu cabeza. Tiene los ojos cerrados, como si durmieras, y un gesto de paz en el rostro. Nunca te he visto tan tranquilo.

Caigo de rodilla al darme cuenta de lo que estoy pensando.

_No duermes._

_No estas tranquilo._

_Estas muerto._

_Y yo no hice nada por salvarte._

Mis lágrimas parecen haberse congelado, porque no salen. Tampoco logro hablar, mucho menos moverme. No quiero verte, no quiero recordarte así, pero estoy en total estado de shock. Solo me queda mirarte y maldecir a quien te llevo a esto.

Pronto siento que alguien me abraza y presiona mi rostro contra su pecho tapando mi campo visual. Es mi hermano.

**_…_**

**_Gracias, Itachi._**

**_..._**

Aunque muchas personas asisten a tu velorio, solo siento sincero el llanto de Sakura. No he tenido un buen inicio con ella, pero admito que fue una amiga de verdad contigo. Una de las pocas personas que se esmeró por conocerte y por las miradas ariscas que da al resto, me da que pensar que tanto le hablaste de ti a ella. O que tanto ella logró deducir, cosa que nadie en esta familia se tomó el tiempo de hacer.

A nadie le importó si te la pasabas encerrado. A nadie le importó averiguar lo que pasaba dentro de esa casa. Me tiento a pensar que tal vez, todos lo sabías y callaban…

_Al igual que yo._

Quizás esa es la razón por la que me siento incapaz de llorar.

Porque soy tan culpable como ellos por no hacer nada.

_Solo fue un inútil a tu lado._

No dejas una carta, ni nada. De hecho, llegó a enterarme, que ese día partías con el abuelo a tu nueva casa.

Ni siquiera debiste ir a la escuela.

Por lo que asumo, solo lo hiciste para despedirte.

**_…_**

**_Yo también te amo, Naruto._**

**_…_**

En un acto de caridad único en su vida, Madara (a quien no llamare abuelo en lo que me resta de vida) me deja tomar algo de tu habitación. Está de más decir que quiero esa estúpida figura de acción que aún rota, conservabas como tesoro.

El nudo en mi garganta aparece y me como las lágrimas. Itachi no ha dejado de seguirme desde que llegamos y no quiero que me vea llorar. Aunque en verdad, no merezco sacias mi dolor tan fácil, luego de haberte visto sufrir y callar.

Volvemos a casa en silencio.

Mamá prepara curry que todos comemos sin ganas.

_No me siento de ánimos para comer,_

_ ni respirar, _

_ni para vivir._

No entiendo porque lo hiciste ¿No era más fácil denunciarlo? Mi familia te hubiera apoyado. Mamá no te hubiera dejado solo. **_Yo nunca te hubiera dejado solo. _**

– Creo que fue algo muy egoísta lo que hizo – rompe el silencio mi padre – Tu abuelo, su padre, hizo de todo por él. Le dio lo mejor y así le paga.

No quiero pelear, me guardo mis comentarios y me limito a engullir la comida.

– Tú no sabes que sentía por dentro, querido– intenta argumentar mi madre– no sabes como era su vida en la escuela o incluso con su verdadera familia, antes de que lo adoptarán.

– Nunca debió entra a la escuela, ese muchacho no estaba listo aún. Yo te lo dije.

Escucho con rabia lo que hablan.

Tú tenías mejor vida en la escuela que yo. Ni recordabas a tu familia verdadera, el orfanato si era una mierda (según me contaste), pero Madara era mucho peor.

– Aún si se sentía solo, esa fue una salida muy fácil para él ¿Y la familia qué? ¿Si quiera pensó en su padre? Los que sufren siempre son los que quedan...

– ¡BASTA! – Grito frustrado, golpeando la mesa con mis palmas.

Ya me canse de oír tanta basura con respecto a tu muerte.

¡Tú no lo hiciste de la nada y nadie lo entendía!… solo yo…yo…y no pude hacer nada por detener a ese monstruo.

Con las manos helarse sobre la mesa. Intento respirar, sobrellevar el dolor, pero cada aliento es una verdadera agonía. Me duele estar vivo.

– Sasuke, cariño – intenta calmarme mi madre – Lo siento, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que querías a Naruto y lo duro que es…

– ¡NO! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! – grito con la garganta que se me desgarra en impotencia y dolor, dejándome solo en un hilo de voz –... no saben nada.

Y es todo. No logro soportarlo más. Me permito llorar todo lo que he aguantado desde que supe la noticia. Me rompo como nunca hubiera imaginado. Inconsolable. Incontrolable. Grito y golpeo la mesa lleno de rabia y sufrimiento. Echo todo lo que esta sobre ella al suelo.

No me importa nada.

_Ya no me importa nada._

– ¡Hijo, cálmate! – mi padre me abraza fuerte, en un intento por controlarme.

Mi madre llora en su sitio al verme así.

Nunca he sido de demostrar mis emociones, siempre las he guardado para mi mismo. De los dos, siempre ha sido Itachi quien demuestra más y sin embargo, ahora luce inexpresivo.

Tiene los ojos fijos en mi, pero lo veo vació.

– Ustedes no entienden. – repito, ya carente de fuerzas, recostado en el hombro de mi padre.

– ¿Qué no entendemos, Sasuke? – mi madre se pone de pie. Me abraza por la espalda, acaricia mi cabello.

– Todo lo que pasó Naruto en esa casa – suelto y se hace el silencio en el comedor.

Es todo.

Había prometido que nunca diría nada, pero él ya no estaba, ya no había orfanato que nos separe y me permití decirlo é desde la pregunta inocente que me dijiste mientras jugábamos, pasando por ese maldito día en que vi a mi abuelo sobre ti. Describí las marcas que tenías en el cuerpo. El cómo huías de noche y te escondía en casa sin que mis padres lo supieran. De cómo te había destruido la vida…a ti... a alguien inocente.

Y como yo callé y no hice nada.

Lo dije todo, aun si no tenía pruebas. Conté detalles sórdidos que solo tú sabias, hechos asquerosos que harían vomitar a más de uno. Dije cosas que tal vez fueron demasiadas para Itachi, que en silencio, empezó a llorar.

En ese instante deje de ser el centro de atención y lo paso a ser mi hermano, quien entre sollozos y la mirada incomprensible de mis padres, murmuró algo. Algo muy bajito, pero que todos llegamos a entender.

– Yo también.

_**...**_

_**Grande fue nuestra sorpresa,**_

_** al saber que mi hermano, **_

_**también había sido una víctima.**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me metí mucho en el tema de los abusos a partir de otro fic que vengo escribiendo. Me pareció bueno tocar el tema de una manera más real en un solo oneshot.

Espero que hayan notado los pequeños avisos que venía dando Itachi desde el comienzo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
